Trazando el destino
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Porque son muchos los que se atreven a soñar, pero son pocos los que desafían las estrellas.
1. Prefacio

La tarde moría lentamente, el viento jugaba con su cabello, mientras ella intentaba grabar cada sensación en su memoria. El suave oleaje, el olor a salitre inundando su olfato, el murmullo de las olas deleitando su oído, las cálidas caricias del sol griego sobre su piel. Y sus ojos… sus ojos abarcaban todo lo que podían, cada detalle de aquel lugar tan conocido la fascinaba. Quería que todo aquello se grabara en fuego en su memoria y la desesperación comenzaba a hacer presencia. Su vista repaso una de las rocas que rodeaban aquel oasis, la marea estaba demasiado alta y ocultaba la entrada al lugar más mágico de todo el santuario. Era una lastima no poder volver a verlo.

Avanzo por aquella calzada y tomo la mascara de metal entre sus manos. Cuanto la había detestado, pero en los últimos meses había entendido su función. Protegía la pureza de los sentimientos que había experimentado y que estaba dispuesta a defender hasta el final, para que jamás tuvieran que ser manchados al expresar algo que no se sentía. La dejo resbalar por su mano hasta caer en un golpe seco en la arena, ya nunca más la necesitaría. Avanzo unos pasos mas, su costado izquierdo comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente y sentía algo húmedo empapar con lentitud sus ropas. Lo ignoro. No era más que un recordatorio que aun seguía con vida y que realmente se encontraba en su paraíso terrenal.

El sol la cegó por unos momentos obligándola a detenerse un poco antes del lugar donde las olas se rompían, fue en ese momento cuando lo vio. Se encontraba de espaldas, esperando que ella le alcanzara. Su melena azul se movía en todas direcciones y su figura era tan impotente como la recordaba. El rostro de aquel chico voltio con lentitud hacia ella y le sonrió, pero no alcanzaba ver su mirada, el sol se lo impedía. Le tendió una mano y ella intento alcanzarlo, pero antes de poder tocarlo, la mano del peliazul se esfumo en la nada.

El ya no volvería, ella tendría que alcanzarlo.

Cerró sus ojos conteniendo el llanto y lo recordó todo, tan nítido como si lo estuviera viviendo...

Todo empezó aquella noche donde la desgracia se había hecho paso entre la gloria y la embriagadora fascinación de aquel espectáculo mágico. Ella no tenía más de siete años y ocupaba el mejor puesto de todos. Tras bambalinas. Por un lado observaba a los bailarines ir y venir buscando sus ropas y repasando algunas partes de sus futuras actuaciones. Afinando los últimos detalles. Todo era un hermoso caos con el nerviosismo como sentimiento en común.

A su otro lado, la elegancia cobraba vida con cada nota musical, los grupos de baile interpretaban aquellas melodías, parecían volar y encantaban a cada persona de la audiencia. Su madre se encontraba sola en esos momentos, danzando en aquel escenario como si nadie la estuviera mirando, hipnotizando a todos con los velos que se movían a su voluntad. La música parecía adaptarse a ella en aquella danza de siete velos.

Su padre, estaba dentro del grupo de músicos, orgulloso tocaba para su mujer. Era una gran noche para la pequeña familia.

Su madre entro a los vestidores apresurada. Su actuación había sido un éxito y tenía unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y cambiar su vestido, antes de salir a su última presentación… el caos que hasta hace unos momentos era incluso divertido, se intensifico y los gritos comenzaron a escucharse. El piso se movió sin cesar y las paredes temblaban votado los espejos que cargaban.

Las personas en la butacas fueron las primeras en huir, a conglomerándose en las salidas y llamándose a gritos.

Cuando la gran araña de cristal que colgaba en el techo cayo, en las sillas, todo empeoro. El pánico se intensifico y los gritos no la dejaban siquiera pensar. Abandono su puesto y salió corriendo en busca de su madre, pero las personas no dejaban pasar y no podía seguir el camino que tanto quería.

El suelo volvió a temblar con mayor intensidad.

—¡Terpsícore!

El lejano grito de su madre llego hasta ella, pero no sabia donde estaba. Se encontraba siendo arrastrada por la marea de personas. Un grito más a su espalda, la ayudo a dar con la localización de sus padres. Corrió en contra de aquellas personas que buscaban con desesperación salir del establecimiento.

—¿Niña hacia donde vas?

Voltio y miro a uno de los músicos que trabajaban con su padre y antes que ella se diera cuenta, la tomo en brazos, buscando el camino correcto para salir de ahí.

—¡Mama! ¡Papa! — Grito con todo lo que sus pulmones podía. Los observaba en medio de aquel caos, tan cerca había estado de ellos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista, pero nunca dejo de ver ese punto donde los encontró, aquella imagen jamás se podría borrar de su mente. Su padre se miraba tan hermoso investido con aquel traje de gala y la manera protectora en la que abrazaba a su esposa, que aun llevaba las ropas orientales que le daban cierto misticismo, representaba toda la protección y cariño que la había rodeado desde el momento en que nació.

Los gritos cesaron de golpe para ser sustituidos por el desconcertante sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos y ambulancias, y el aire puro inundo sus pulmones.

—Espera aquí. — ordeno el señor que la había sacado, dejándola con uno de los paramédicos.

Era revisada sin cesar, hasta que un estruendo llamo la atención de todos. El teatro colapso y una nube de polvo cubrió todo el sitio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro sin cesar.

Fue detenida por alguien que no ni siquiera miro y grito con desesperación. Estaba segura que si llegaba podía hacer algo ¡¿Por qué nadie se lo permitía? Una cálida sensación cubrió todo su cuerpo y sin percatarse había conseguido librarse del amarre de aquel desconocido.

Sus fuerzas mermaron súbitamente y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. El tiempo que permaneció así jamás lo supo y tampoco le intereso, para sus ojos, el mundo se había derrumbado con el teatro, entonces ¿Por qué podía sentir un cálido hormigueo sobre su frente?

—Se encuentra bien. — dijo la voz de una mujer cerca de ella. — pero logro quemar una considerable cantidad de cosmos en un par de segundos. Es normal que esta tan agotada.

—Fue una suerte para nosotros — alego ahora un hombre. — si no lo hubiera hecho, encontrarla hubiera sido mucho mas difícil.

El quejido de la niña los enmudeció y la atención de ambos se centro en ella. La mirada esmeralda repaso al joven frente a ella, con suma desconfianza y luego se centro en la mujer. Aquel rostro de metal la espantaba, y retrocedió instintivamente.

—Tranquila — dijo el joven peliverde. — Hemos venido a ayudar.

—Hemos venido por ti — aclaro esta vez la mujer de la mascara de plata.

—¿Quienes son? Yo no los conozco.

—Soy Héctor caballero de Perseo y ella es Egle amazona de Ophiuchus. Somos guerreros de la diosa Athena y ella te ha bendecido con su poder para formar parte de sus guerreros.

—Yo no soy una guerrera… — retrocedió hasta encontrarse corriendo de nuevo al teatro… no había nada.

—Vamos no lo hagas mas difícil. — La guerrera se acercó hasta ella, tomándola de la mano son suavidad. — aquí no queda nada.

—¿Mis padres…? — la pregunta murió en su garganta, no quería saber la respuesta de todos modos, prefería tener un poco de esperanza. Miro a la amazona y si percatarse sujeto más fuerte la mano que le ofrecía. — ¿A dónde me llevaran?

—Al santuario de Atenea. ¿Quieres ir por tus cosas? — la mascara plateada solamente le devolvía la imagen de su propio sufrimiento. Jamás la olvido. Asintió lentamente.

En menos de un par de horas el mundo de esplendor al que siempre había pertenecido, era ahora un montón de ilusiones que se atoraban en su pecho impidiéndole hablar y un extraño le hablaba de las grandeza de los guerreros intentando convencerla de que aquel era su verdadero destino mientras viajaban a través de las cicladas.

No abandonaría sus sueños. — se prometió a si misma mientras aferraba un viejo cuaderno a ella y miraba con determinación el destino final de aquel inesperado viaje. Según el caballero de Perseo sobre aquellos acantilados se encontraba la orden más poderosa sobre la tierra, los guerreros de la diosa de la guerra justicia.

Sin que el caballero lo notara, su atención había sido captaba por una pequeña calzada de arena que descansaba entre murallas de piedra. Parecía imposible de llegar, pero luego lo miro a él por primera vez.

Un chico peliazul recorría tranquilamente un camino camuflajeado por la negra roca, no parecía importarle en absoluto la suave lluvia que caía sobre el, concentrado únicamente en el camino y por supuesto en no resbalar. Lo siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo que el recorrido del barco se lo permitió.

—A pesar que ese es el santuario no anclaremos hasta un puerto que queda cerca de Rodorio, es un pueblo muy bonito, te va a encantar. ¿Terpsícore me estas escuchando? — Pregunto confuso Héctor.

—Si. Claro. — respondió rápidamente volteando hacia el chico. La risa amortiguada de la amazona llego hasta ella.

—Hasta la chica se aburrió de tanto parloteo. — comento mordazmente. Héctor la fulmino con la mirada pero no había manera de saber si a la amazona aquello lo intimidaba o no.


	2. La playa de Nadie

**Capitulo 1: La playa de Nadie.**

Por fin, la permanente lluvia que se había instalado en el santuario se disipaba lentamente, dándoles un respiro a todo santo y aprendiz del lugar. No había guerrero dentro de sus aposentos, todos disfrutaban aquel brillante sol sobre sus cabezas que había permanecido oculto por días, en los que la lluvia hacia su primer intento por inundar el lugar. En cualquier otras circunstancias un fenómeno tan natural jamás podría parar a esos guerreros que estaban entrenados para soportar las mas grandes penurias sin soltar un quejido de sus labios, pero aquel era ligeramente diferente y no solo ellos se veían paralizados, sino que toda Grecia. Aquel repentino huracán estaba haciendo destrozos con el suelo del santuario y en una batalla de los elementos ningún humano podía interferir. Finalmente Poseidón se compadeció y todos podían regresar a sus obligaciones y entrenamientos.

Tres pequeños, exceptos de toda actividad por aquel día, caminaban entre las sombras y hace mucho se habían separado del bullicio del coliseo. Una corta cabellera peliazul se dejo ver entre un par de grandes rocas, el niño miraba ansioso ambos lados y con un ademan de su mano animo a sus dos acompañantes, que aun seguían ocultos, a seguirlo informándoles que el camino estaba despejado.

Corrió hasta el cobijo de unas columnas caídas.

— ¿Por qué avanzamos así? — pregunto frustrado el castaño, que ya no le parecía tan graciosa aquella aventura. — No hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros.

—Baja la voz — ordeno el que dirigía la expedición, en un murmullo molesto. — Si alguien mas descubre ese lugar será tu culpa.

—Aioros tienen razón, Kanon. — alego el otro peliazul idéntico al primero. — Hubiéramos llegado hace mucho tiempo si no avanzarnos así.

Kanon cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho molesto. Odia que lo contradijeran y mas que aquel par se pusieran de acuerdo para hacerlo juntos. Con un mohín de disgusto les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de los chicos. Aioros y Saga se sonrieron fugazmente y salieron detrás del chico. Ambos sabían de sobra lo testarudo que llegaba a ser Kanon por lo que cualquier victoria que tuvieran contra sus insistentes ideas, era sumamente gratificante.

Desde ese momento, Aioros, comenzó un intenso parloteo, parecía querer recuperar todo el tiempo que había estado callado, sin embargo ni eso animo al menor de los gemelos que no articulo palabra hasta llegar al borde de aquel risco.

— ¿El mar? — pregunto Saga a su hermano. El niño les había prometido ir a un lugar que acababa de descubrir, pero el mar no era ningún lugar nuevo para ellos. Además se encontraban metros sobre el.

Kanon no dijo nada por unos segundos disfrutando de la incertidumbre de sus amigos. Sin embargo, su sonrisa traviesa no demoro en asomarse a su rostro.

— ¡Por aquí! — Exclamo, recuperando nuevamente su entusiasmo y saltando fuera d el borde del acantilado. Su hermano se apresuró, al ver que el menor los esperaba en una saliente rocosa no pudo su alivio y permitirse dar un suspiro. No era nada nuevo que Kanon, con su personalidad impulsiva, le diera aquella clase de sustos mortales. — ¡Apresúrense! — Grito desde su puesto — es mejor cuando la marea esta subiendo.

Saga salto detrás de su gemelo y emprendió el camino, solo para dar un par de pasos antes de percatarse que Aioros no le seguía.

— ¡Vamos! Sino Kanon vendrá a empujarte — le dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver el rostro contrariado de su amigo.

— ¿Has pensado como vamos a volver? — pregunto el arquero asomándose un poco mas al borde del acantilado.

—Si el salió de aquí, nosotros también. — repuso Saga encogiéndose de hombros; aunque admitía que aquella era una buena pregunta.

—Si tienes miedo puedes volver a Sagitario. — Kanon había aparecido nuevamente en el sendero, poso sus manos en su cintura y miro reprobatoriamente a Aioros. — y se supone que algún día volaras. ¡Vamos Saga!

Kanon se dio la vuelta y poco después el golpe seco de Aioros al caer le indico que sus dos amigos lo seguían. Aquel camino que no muchos distinguirían bajaba atreves del acantilado hasta adentrarse en una fisura de la roca.

—Bueno, el camino se pondrá algo difícil aquí. — Dijo el guía improvisado, dando un vistazo.

—El resto no ha sido precisamente fácil. — Murmuro el Aioros mirando desconfiado la profundidad de aquella cueva — ¿Esto es seguro? — pregunto mirando a Kanon, pero el gesto de absoluta confianza del gemelo no alertaba nada bueno en absoluto.

— ¡Deja de ser tan quejica! —exclamo Kanon, empujándolo a la absoluta oscuridad.

Saga le reprobó con la mirada, sin embargo Kanon lo ignoro diametralmente.

—No tiene s que ser tan malo, lo mataras de un susto.

—Los caballeros no le tienen miedo a la oscuridad.

—Tampoco a estar solos. — contrataco de inmediato. Kanon se voltio de inmediato ocultando su sonrojo, mientras se hacia el desentendido. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

Aioros que solo alcanzo a escuchar la primera parte de la casi discusión, se limito a ignorarlos. Estaba seguro que con una reluciente armadura, siendo mayor y un cosmos inmensamente poderoso no temería a algo como aquellos; pero un niño de siete años nada podría hacer si se resbalaba por aquel acantilado. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando su mente comenzó a imaginar todas las posibles escenas.

Sin embargo, todas aquellas imágenes se borraron al cruzar el umbral, Kanon tenia razón aquel lugar era mágico, no se parecía en nada al santuario que estaban acostumbrados.

Era un calzada de arena blanca protegida de todos los habitantes del santuario por los acantilados de piedra negra que la rodeaban imponente y que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de musgo, mas verde de lo que estaban acostumbraos de ver en el pedregoso terreno del santuario. De la misma abertura por la que llegaron se formaba un camino de agua que caía hasta la playa en una cascada de pocos metros y finalmente continuaba su camino hasta fusionarse con el mar.

— ¿Seguro que seguimos en el santuario? — pregunto a nadie en especifico.

—Eso importa. — respondió Kanon encogiéndose de hombros, se abrió paso entre el estupefacto arquero y con una maestría asombrosa sorteo las rocas que lo separaban de la arena.

Saga y Aioros no tardaron en seguirlo con la misma agilidad, pero al llegar a la arena el menor de los gemelos se detuvo de pronto. Frunció el seño sin apartar su vista del rente e instintivamente los dos chicos siguieron el recorrido de su mirada, encontrándose con una niña sentada a los pies de las ruinas.

—No es tan secreto como creías. — dijo Saga riendo al ver el gesto de su hermano.

— ¡Cállate!

Kanon avanzo hacia ella con paso firme, ella no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Saga y Aioros sabían que aquello no traería nada bueno y decidieron intervenir e inmediato.

—Oye no puedes estar aquí. — ordeno Kanon parándose rente a la niña que hasta ese momento lo noto. Aun quedaban los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en su recorrido por las mejillas y los ojos verde oscuro lo miraban con tal indiferencia que solo podía molestar más a Kanon. La castaña abrazo sus rodillas y recostó su cabeza en sus brazos, ignorando olímpicamente al peliazul. En un gesto idéntico a los tres niños se les formo una arruga entre las cejas pero las preguntas que surcaban la mente de ellos eran completamente diferentes.

¿Quién se cree? ¿Qué l e sucede? ¿Qué hace una niña aquí? — Te estoy hablando. Tienes que irte, esta es nuestra playa.

La castaña levanto la cabeza poco a poco y comenzó a evaluarlo con aquella mirada vacía que exasperaba a Kanon.

—Mientes. — sentencio, observando que el llevaba las mismas ropas de entrenamiento de otros niños en el santuario. — Esta playa no es tuya, pertenece al Santuario de Atenea.

—Pero yo llegue primero, yo la descubrí.

—Cuando yo llegue no había nadie. Se voltio dándonle la espalda al molesto peliazul.

—Vine ayer.

—Yo también.

Saga observo todo el lugar, si sus sospechas eran correctas aquella niña debía ser…

—Aioros, mira. — Susurro señalando hacia el extremo de una de las columnas caídas.

El Arquero palideció de golpe cuando miro rostro de metal reluciendo en la arena, miro por instinto a la castaña y de inmediato aparto la vista, como si esa visión quemara. Y la realidad no era muy diferente.

Inquieto y sin saber que hacer quiso preguntarle a Saga, sin embargo, Saga estaba tan consternado como él.

— ¡Kanon vámonos! — Aioros lo dijo de prisa y sin querer sonó más imperioso de lo que él quisiera. Las miradas agudas de los dos niños que discutían se centraron en él.

—No te metas arquero, la que se tiene que ir es ella.

— ¡No! — grito al percatarse que Kanon volvería a encarar a la chica. — no la mires. — agrego un poco mas bajo, pero para su desgracia ella también lo escucho.

— ¿Que tienen en este lugar contra las niñas? — le pregunto exasperada y con las lagrimas brillando de nuevo en sus ojos. Paso al lado de Kanon, encarando a Aioros y esperando que el tuviera la decencia de verla. — Eres un tonto.

Kanon y Saga no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—Es que no tienes tu mascara. – dijo Saga, la mirada aguda de la niña se poso sin piedad en Saga, por primera vez percatándose de su presencia. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada y de inmediato voltio hacia el otro peliazul que estaba tan pálido, como si había visto un fantasma.

— ¿Son gemelos?

—Si, pero creo que eso no es lo importante. – contesto Saga. – Hemos visto tu rostro.

— ¿Y que tiene eso de importante?

—No debemos ver tu rostro… eh, las reglas de las amazonas. – Aioros estaba al borde de la desesperación intentando no verla.

—Ya la viste, —le dijo Kanon recuperándose de la noticia y restándole importancia. – porque lo hagas menos no cambiara nada.

Aioros fulmino con la mirada a Kanon y a regañadientes hizo como le decía. Los tres niños permanecieron a la expectativa de la decisión de ella, conocían muy bien las reglas del santuario aunque rompieran unas y no comprendieran otras, pero sabían que ver el rostro de una amazona o aprendiz era una de las más delicadas.

— ¡Esta bien! – Exclamo Kanon cansado de esperar – yo luchare primero contigo.

— ¿Por qué me pides pelear? Los niños lindos no pelean con las niñas. – respondió ofendida.

Kanon se sonrojo de inmediato y voltio su rostro para que sus amigos no lo notaran, pero las risas ahogadas de los dos lo hizo avergonzarse aun mas.

—Yo no quiero que me ames y estés siguiendo a todos lados, — repuso con un poco de inseguridad. — serias una molestia

Esta vez fue el turno de la castaña en sonrojarse.

—Tú nunca me gustarías. – sentencio y de inmediato miro a Saga. –ni tu. Además yo no seré amazona, yo seré una gran bailarina cuando crezca.

La niña se dio la vuelta y se alejó mas de ellos dejándolos confundidos a los tres.

— ¡Bueno! — grito Kanon trazando una línea corta en la arena. – ¡quédate en tu lado y no nos molestes!

Los niños jugaron el resto de la tarde en su lado de la playa, sin embargo, Aioros no podía evitar mirar de tanto en tanto a la solitaria niña que no se había movido de su lugar. Intento volverse a concentrar en los gemelos que competían por mantener más tiempo en sus manos, unas bolas hechas de cosmos. Observo como la de Kanon estallaba, empujándolo a la arena. Como era de esperarse la sonrisa triunfal de Saga apareció y así comenzaban a discutir de nuevo. En el año que Aioros llevaba con ellos, había aprendido que entrometerse estaba de más. Así que con sigilo se escabullo.

— ¿No estas aburrida? – le pregunto acercándose.

—No puedes pasar a mi lado de la playa.

Aioros ignoro el comentario y se sentó junto a ella.

—Me llamo Aioros.

—Yo soy Terpsícore.

— ¿Quieres jugar? – le pregunto.

—Ese niño enojado no querrá que juegue con ustedes.

Aioros rio y voltio a ver a los gemelos que ahora se habían puesto a luchar, claramente se habían olvidado que el los acompañaba.

—Ya me aburrí de verlo jugar. – le confeso. – Que te parece que el último que llegue al mar será un tonto.

La chica evaluó la propuesta por un segundo y se levanto de un solo.

— ¡A la de tres! Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Terpsícore salió corriendo, sin darle espacio a Aioros para prepararse, aun así, Aioros logro alcanzarla y sobrepasarla gracias a su entrenamiento. Tocando el agua unos segundos antes de ella.

— ¡He ganado! – Grito – y eso que tú has hecho trampa.

— ¡No es cierto!

Terpsícore se agacho y le tiro un poco de agua al castaño, riendo ante la cara de estupefacción del niño. Aioros no tardo en responder dejándola casi igual de empapada que él.

Las risas de ambos llegaron hasta los gemelos, deteniendo su lucha.

— ¡Vamos! – le dijo Saga a Kanon, divertido al ver aquella guerra de agua.

—No quiero jugar con ella. – murmuro su gemelo cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, Kanon… — rogo Saga, tomándolo de un brazo. – Ahora quien es el quejica.

—**.—**

El templo de Géminis solía ser así, silencioso y oscuro. Había pasado un par de años desde que el guardián de Géminis, Odysseus, no apreciaba aquella aura misteriosa y temible en el lugar, y aunque la extrañaba demasiado, también le intrigaba.

Los ojos amatista recorrieron con suspicacia el lugar una vez más. Todo estaba oscuro.

Tomo nuevamente la botella de Whisky y se sirvió otro trago. Los dos pequeños insectos pagarían las consecuencias pero por los momentos su ausencia era más deseada de lo que ellos podrían imaginar.

Una sádica sonrisa se formo en sus finos labios. Seguramente si los gemelos pensaban que escapando le harían un favor, jamás lo hubieran hecho en primer lugar. — Pensó — aunque torturarlos era igual de gratificante después de un día evitando que las grandes represas de agua inundaran poblados enteros y mucho menos teniendo que soportar al caballero de Escorpio, que no podía entender la palabra "desapercibidos" en ningún idioma.

Frunció el seño y dio otro sorbo mas, seguramente el viejo patriarca deseaba que uno de los dos muriera si seguía formando ese tipo de equipos, después de todo Damián de Escorpio ya había asesinado un caballero dorado sin tener ninguna repercusión.

Sonrió ante su absurda idea, probablemente si el fuera el patriarca y no el noble Shion, las cosas serian así.

Su paz se vio interrumpida con el eco de apresurados pasos. Los gemelos ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia en el templo, pero claro, siendo acompañados por el aprendiz de arquero solo podía significar que se habían metido en problemas.

Paso una mano por su corto cabello azabache, desordenándolo aun más. Aquel niñato era otro que no soportaba.

—**.—**

Los cuatro niños abandonaron el lugar cuando comenzaron a sentir las gotas caer con mayor intensidad sobre ellos. Para muchos eso era el fin de un buen día, pero no para ellos. Reían sin parar ante el inútil intento de no mojarse mas de lo que estaban, hasta que divisaron los campos de entrenamiento.

Terpsícore se despidió de ellos, su cabaña quedaba al extremo opuesto de las casas zodiacales y aunque Aioros se había ofrecido en acompañarla, la niña lo rechazo rotundamente.

— ¿Acaso quieres estar mas tiempo con ella? — pregunto Kanon haciendo la situación incomoda, Aioros no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero la agitación de correr tanto lo encubría.

Finalmente llegaron a Géminis, donde Aioros continúo solo. Haciendo el mínimo de silencio, los gemelos llegaron hasta su dormitorio.

— ¡Te dije que seria genial! — exclamo el menor, observando como su hermano buscaba ropa seca para ambos.

—Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de ese sitio.

—Es porque nadie más lo conoce, dundo.

Kanon rio ante la molestia de Saga por el pequeño insulto.

—No estoy muy seguro que ese lugar este en los limites del santuario. — Saga se revolvió el cabello intentando quitar el exceso de agua, mientras observaba como su gemelo iba de un lado al otro de la habitación la mar de feliz, dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasara. —Si se enteran que salimos…

—Nadie lo va ha saber, — atajo de inmediato — al menos si Aioros no abre la boca.

Saga no pudo evitar reír aunque quería defender a su amigo, estaba de acuerdo que tenia un problema para dejar de hablar.

—Te olvidas de Terpsícore.

—Ella no lo hará, le ira peor que a nosotros. ¿Por qué no dejas de buscar excusa y admites que te divertiste?

Saga rio nuevamente. Kanon tenía razón. Poco a poco fue contagiando al menor con su risa.

—Me alegra que su visita por el santuario le haya gustado. — la gélida voz a espaldas de Kanon lo paralizo. Mirando a Saga palidecer igual que él. — ¿Espero que los príncipes del santuario estén cómodos en su habitación?

—Maestro… — murmuro el menor, sin atreverse a encararlo.

—Vaya, veo que ya van recordando su lugar. Ahora díganme donde estaban.

—Aquí. — respondió de inmediato. El pelinegro levanto una ceja en señal de clara molestia.

—Me tomas por estúpido, Kanon — siseo molesto. El menor de todos trago saliva. — En ese caso dime tu Saga y quiero la verdad, tal vez puedas escapara de tu castigo. — agrego sugestivamente. Sabia que aquella propuesta era demasiado para negarse se limito a observar como el peliazul lo miraba con furia.

—Hemos estado aquí, a los alrededores de Géminis.

Odysseus embozo un gesto de cólera y se dio la vuelta.

—Como quieran. — murmuro antes de salir.

Ninguno de los gemelos respiro tranquilo hasta escuchar el eco de las pisadas doradas al otro extremo del pasillo.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? — pregunto Kanon. La pregunta estaba de más, ambos sabían la respuesta pero aquella sensación tensa del ambiente debía ser quitada lo antes posible.

—Nunca te delataría — prometió el otro sin entender las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano y mostrándose un poco molesto por aquella pregunta. — Él te aplicaría el castigo de ambos.

Kanon se encogió de hombros y tomo la toalla que había dejado olvidada.

—Gracias… supongo. — Susurro, sin poder ver a su hermano.

**-Continuara- **

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que el prefacio es puro OC pero aquí ya involucro a los personajes principales. Es la primera vez que escribo con niños como personaje, así que me ha dado un quebradero de cabeza hacerlo y aun no se si lo hice bien, me parecen comentarios muy maduros para niños de siete años pero seguiré intentando.**


	3. El angel y el demonio

**Capitulo 2: El ángel y el demonio de Géminis.**

— ¿Qué sucede Kanon? Hace una semana esto no significaba un gran problema para ti. — Odysseus observaba, aparentemente aburrido, a los niños que intentaban destruir aquellas rocas con sus manos. La respiración de los gemelos era irregular y el sol los azotaba sin piedad, a pesar de que su control con el cosmos había mejorado aun no podían sincronizarlo perfectamente con sus puños.

La parte de Saga estaba levemente rasgada, sin embargo donde correspondía a Kanon solo se vislumbraban las gotas de sangre seca. — Si no piensas hacer uso de tu cosmos dime ¿que te diferenciara de un caballero de bronce? — agrego mientras se cercaba al menor de los gemelos. — ¿o mas bien, al mas vulgar escudero? Porque yo no entreno esa clase de escoria.

Kanon apretó sus puños con cólera sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

— ¿Entonces, seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y le dejaras el camino libre a Saga o dejaras los juegos a un lado?

—Yo puedo hacerlo. — respondió sin ocultar su enojo.

—Bien, tal ves solo ocupes un estimulo. — sugirió el portador de géminis.

—Kanon, estas cayendo en su juego. — le susurro Saga a su gemelo, preocupado. — no te ves bien.

Saga observo el cansado rostro de su hermano y como sus mejillas lucían levemente sonrojadas. Alzo una mano hacia su gemelo, pero fue apartada con un manotazo antes de tocarlo.

—Estoy bien. — siseo sin apartar la mirada de su maestro. — no te metas.

Odysseus espero paciente a que la riña entre hermanos terminara, se comportaban tal como él había esperado que lo hicieran. El castigo apenas comenzaba.

— ¡Cerberus! — llamo, localizando a su subordinado con su cosmos. El caballero de plata, que solo se encontraba a unos pasos, interrumpió su entrenamiento acercándose suspicaz. — Quiero que utilices tu cadena de picos contra los gemelos…

— ¡Pero señor es demasiado para unos niños! — lo interrumpió alarmado.

Odysseus alzo una ceja sorprendido ante el atrevimiento y con una mirada lo obligo a callar.

—Es entrenamiento. Ellos deberían de tener la velocidad para esquivarlas. Utiliza dos, yo me encargare del resto y no se te ocurra ser compasivo. — agrego lo ultimo con tono amenazador.

El santo de plata se posiciono frente los gemelos, una solo vistazo le basto para saber que uno de ellos no se encontraba bien. Voltio hacia géminis, en un intento por advertirle pero con una afilada mirada volvió a recordarle la orden que ya había recibido.

— ¿Están listos? — pregunto. Uno de los peliazules asintió con seguridad, mientras el otro solo observaba su hermano.

—Comienza. — ordeno Odysseus, tomando asiento detrás de él.

El caballero de Cerberus giro las cadenas al compás de sus muñecas, esperando que los dos niños tomaran posiciones defensivas, lanzo la primera bola con intención de separarlos y así atacar por separado a cada uno de ellos, pero al percatarse que tres cadenas más salían de sus brazos para atacar, no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse. Los dos niños saltaron, esquivándolas por centímetros y colocándose rápidamente a cada lado del guerrero de plata.

Continuo con su ataque, sin embargo se permitió ver por unos segundos al líder de su unidad.

Odysseus seguía en la misma posición si apartar su mirada de los movimientos de los chicos, parecía aburrido pero su cosmos se agitaba ligeramente a su alrededor.

Negó con incredulidad, no había manera que ellos supieran que se trataba de una ilusión.

Siguió atacando, uno tras otro, sin embargo pudo notar como ambos buscaban acercarse nuevamente. Intrigado por su estrategia, fingió que no se percataba de ello y finalmente los niños se juntaron colocándose uno a espaldas del otro.

— ¿Cómo sigues? — pregunto Saga.

—Me ha herido el brazo derecho.

Saga se permitió darle un vistazo a su hermano, comprobando que aquello no era una simple herida. Sin contar con el extremo cansancio que era evidente.

—Creo que es mejor no separarnos.

Kanon le concedió la razón y ambos dejaron su actitud defensiva para ganar terreno. No era mucho lo que podían hacer contra aquellas bolas de metal. Un ataque con el cuerpo les rasgaría la piel, por lo que solo les quedaba el uso de sus cosmos y evitar todo lo posible. La cadena se dirigió a sus pies y Kanon tomo el brazo de Saga, llevándolo consigo mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo terminamos con esto? — Le pregunto a un Saga aun desconcertado, que no apartaba la vista del gran agujero que estaba donde hace segundos ellos se encontraban.

Las bolas con púas salieron disparadas contra ellos. Ambos niños se concentraron para encender sus cosmos, aprovechando los pocos segundos que tardarían en llegar. Saga lanzo pequeñas bolas de energía, evitando que las cadenas se acercaran demasiado pero aquellas que traspasaban el perímetro que inconscientemente había establecido eran eliminadas por Kanon, en sus condiciones no podría hacer lo mismo que su hermano pero había conseguido mantener sus puños cubiertos de cosmos, dando ataques a corta distancia sin salir lastimado. Los dos sonrieron al ver lo efectivo de su defensa y sintiéndose más positivos se empeñaron en mantenerla tanto tiempo como Odysseus deseara torturarlos.

Su maestro se levanto, en lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, y los ataques cesaron de inmediato. Los dos se dejaron caer en la tierra, manchada por su sangre y sudor. No habían vuelto a retroceder, aunque tampoco habían avanzado ni un paso más.

—Te espero aquí mañana. — Cerberus asintió, dándoles una ultima mirada a los gemelos antes de marcharse. Habían hecho mas de lo que él esperada.

Odysseus avanzo hasta sus alumnos, examinando las miradas cómplices entre ellos y preguntándose en que momento habían planeado aquella defensa. Él no les dio tiempo para hacerlo.

Al llegar cerca de ellos trazo una línea en la tierra con su pie. Los gemelos alzaron su vista hacia su maestro intrigados.

—Hasta aquí lograste lanzar tu cosmos sin que perdiera su fuerza. – le recrimino a Saga. Solo eran unos cinco pasos de donde ellos estaban como máximo. – ¿Y tu? ¿Ataques a corta distancia? Lamento decirles que la mayoría de nuestros ataques son a larga distancia y esto nunca será suficiente. – miro con desprecio la línea que lo separaba a él y a los niños.

—Su velocidad aun deja mucho que desear, a estas alturas deberían ser capaces de llegar a la velocidad del sonido. – continuo, caminando alrededor de ellos. Los chicos procuraban siempre mantenerlo en su campo de visión. – Nunca pudieron contratacar y eso al final los llevara a perder. Si quieren ganar deben atacar. En una batalla real solo dependerán de unos segundos para comprender la estrategia de su enemigo y destruirla por completo.

—Ya estábamos cansados. –susurro Kanon, apretando los dientes.

— ¿No será que tu estabas cansado desde antes de comenzar el entrenamiento? – el santo de géminis esbozo una retorcida sonrisa cuando Kanon gruño por lo bajo. – piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que decidas escaparte para ir a jugar. El entrenamiento ha terminado.

—Un _al menos no murieron,_ no estaría mal. — bufo Kanon cuando Odysseus se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlo.

Saga rio al imaginarse al pelinegro decir eso. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, para tenderle la mano a su hermano.

—Vamos, te tienen que curar.

—Esto no es nada. — le contesto con un ademan. — en géminis hay vendas. Tal vez nos encontremos al arquero en el camino.

—No parece ser que solo ocupes vendas…

— ¡Saga por favor! — Gruño— no somos niñitas.

El mayor de los gemelos observo en silencio a su hermano desde que llegaron a Géminis. Se había puesto mas irritable a medida pasaba el tiempo y molestarlo ya no era para nada divertido. Hasta que finalmente el menor se tumbo en su cama boca abajo y Saga sin otro remedio se subió a la suya tomando un par de libros.

No podía evitar mirarlo cada tanto, notando como se revolvía en sueños y como gruñía cada vez que se apoyaba en su brazo lastimado. _Sentía_ que Kanon no estaba bien. Lo_ sabía._

Aprovechando que su hermano no se daría cuenta, se acercó hasta la cama de su hermano y retiro la sabana. Frunció el seño de inmediato al ver el flojo vendaje empapado de sangre. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer aunque a Kanon no le gustaría y se molestara después, pero no podía permitir que su hermano siguiera de esa manera.

Salió de la habitación evitando hacer cualquier ruido y hasta que estuvo una vez en las escaleras hacia Cáncer salió corriendo. Cruzo los primeros salones del templo papal apenas siendo consciente del camino, las doncellas rara vez pasaban en la parte externa del templo; doblo una esquina antes de llegar a las cocinas y ahí la encontró a medio pasillo.

—Leda. — Llamo quedamente. La doncella se detuvo de inmediato.

— ¡Saga! Que agradable sorpresa. — El gemelo se quedo mirando como la doncella se acercaba, los delicados pasos no producían ningún ruido aparte del susurro que creaba su peplo azul contra el suelo. — ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? – pregunto agachándose frente a él.

—Es… Kanon. – respondió aun con su respiración agitada.

Saga bajo la mirada apretando sus puños. Su hermano se enojaría mucho con él, pero ya había empezado y no tenia marcha atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Pelearon? – Saga negó fervientemente. — ¿Entonces que ha ocurrido?

La doncella se preocupo más al ver que el niño se rehusaba a contestar. Saga no era del tipo que pedía ayuda por cualquier cosa, por lo que sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro del niño intentando buscar las respuestas sin que él las dijera.

—Es que… en el entrenamiento estábamos con… bueno eso no importa. – movió su cabeza de un lado al otro para disipar sus pensamientos sin notar como Leda arrugaba el rostro al escucharlo. La joven no pudo evitar maldecir internamente al culpable del sufrimiento. – Pero él se hirió y esta sangrando mucho. Además ha estado todo el día raro, no me deja acercarme pero… ¡Yo sé que algo le pasa! –Exclamo desesperado. La castaña sonrió con ternura al ver cristalizados los ojos de Saga.

— ¿Porque no fueron a La Fuente de Athena?

—Ya lo conoces, dice que esta bien.

Leda suspiro con pesadez y luego se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué te parece si tú te adelantas y evitas que haga alguna locura, mientras yo voy por lo necesario?

Saga asintió con entusiasmo y ella sonrió revolviéndole el cabello, un segundo después el chico se encontraba bajando las escaleras deprisa sin percatarse que el patriarca había sido testigo de todo.

Al entrar nuevamente en géminis intento sentir los cosmos que se encontraban en el lugar, el de Kanon no se le dificultaba para nada, estaba bastante acostumbrado a sentirlo e incluso sus cosmos parecían atraerse de alguna manera. Tal vez era la similaridad entre ambos, la sangre que compartían; por lo que casi al instante lo ubico en su habitación. Sin embargo, el que más le preocupaba era Odysseus. No lo sentía por ningún lado pero sabía que él era capaz de ocultarlo a la perfección. Camino con sigilo por el salón de batallas, mirando disimuladamente hacia todos lados hasta colarse a la parte residencial del templo. En la sala que le dio la bienvenida no había nadie, y podía escuchar la estancia en absoluto silencio. Camino hasta la cocina, lo que le obligaba a recorrer la mayor parte del templo, y tomo dos vasos de jugo. Sabia que parecía ridículo tener todas aquellas precauciones y disimular cuando no había nadie que lo mirara, pero no podía evitar sentirse siempre vigilado cuando estaba en Géminis – mas que en cualquier otro lugar. – como si alguien siempre estuviera juzgando lo que hacia y en cualquier momento aparecería para recriminarle.

—_Tal vez sea mi conciencia_. – dedujo una vez, pero inmediatamente lo descarto. No podía ser tan severo consigo mismo, ¿o si?

— ¿Dónde estabas? –Kanon se sentó en su cama al escuchar la puerta abrirse, restregándose los ojos con pereza.

— ¿Ah? Eh… por ahí. – intento hablar despreocupado. Dejo los dos vasos de jugo en la mesita que separaba las dos camas y subió a la de él. Kanon alzo una ceja y siguió con la mirada a su hermano. – He hecho tus deberes. – anuncio sin voltear a verlo y aun así sabia el gesto exacto que tenia su hermano. Podía sentir el reclamo en aquel silencio.

—Espero que Odysseus no se dé cuenta. – comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Yo también… — murmuro el mayor.

Kanon se tiro de espaldas en la cama y un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios. Como acto reflejo se sujeto el brazo herido, pero de inmediato se arrepintió intentando disimularlo con un ajuste en sus vendas.

— ¿Te duele?

Kanon voltio hacia su gemelo, que no apartaba los ojos del ensangrentado vendaje. Hizo acopio de su mejor sonrisa para remediar su error.

— ¿Esto? Es una pequeñez, claro que no.

—No parece así.

Fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta. Los dos miraron de inmediato hacia ella, uno con el corazón en la garganta.

— ¿Saga? ¿Kanon? ¿Están ahí?

El menor llevo de inmediato su mirada hasta Saga, furioso.

— ¿La llamaste? – recrimino en un susurro.

—Claro que no.

— ¡No te creo!

— ¿Chicos?

Saga hizo caso omiso a las miradas afiladas de su gemelo y de un salto se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón.

— ¡Leda! – grito con emoción, aferrándose a la falda del peplo.

La chica se agacho y dejando la canasta que cargaba a un lado, lo abrazo.

—No pensabas que te fallaría, ¿verdad? – le susurro al oído.

Saga movió la cabeza de un lado al otro con renovadas energías y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No merezco un abrazo de tu parte, Kanon? –Interrogo sin levantarse. El chico había rodado sobre la cama hasta darles la espalda, escondiendo el brazo herido.

— ¿A que has venido?

—A visitar a mis gemelos favoritos.

—Tú ya no nos visitas. – le reprocho, moviéndose en la cama para crear mas distancia.

La castaña suspiro y camino hasta sentarse en la cama del menor. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Saga, quien se mantenía en silencio y expectante.

—Supongo que no querrás las tartaletas que he traído. – La chica destapo el canasto y tomo dos, extendiéndole una a Saga. – Vamos Saga acércate que no muerdo. – dijo entre risas dándole un mordisco a su tarta.

Kanon frunció el seño al sentir el peso de su hermano en su cama y como el olor a fresas se hacia mas fuerte.

— ¿Y como van las cosas? Imagino que ya son tan fuertes como Aquiles— Kanon gruño y la mirada del mayor se perdió en su jugo. Negó lentamente.

—Según él no llegamos ni a caballero de bronce. — Contesto Saga.

La chica bufo y en gesto que parecía casi distraído, comenzó a acariciar la melena de Kanon. Sintió al chico tensarse pero no se apartó ya que si se movía más caería de la cama.

—Apuesto que pronto los veré relucir vestidos en oro. – les animo. – solo es que esta celoso, porque él no es tan adorable como ustedes.

— ¡Los guerreros no tiene que ser adorables! — bufo molesto Kanon, interviniendo en la conversación pero sin voltear a verlos. – deben ser temidos.

—No Kanon, tienen que ser respetados. Lo cual no es lo mismo. – Golpeo levemente la cabeza del chico, en un gesto amistoso. – El respeto lo obtendrás por la calidad de personas que seas y por el uso que le des a tu poder. Si lo empleas de una mala manera conseguirás el temor y la desconfianza de los demás; un falso respeto. Y eso no es por lo que luchan los caballeros de Athena, ¿O me equivoco?

—Luchamos por la justicia. – tercio Saga. Segundos después sus ojos se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se abría paso en su rostro. – Aunque a Kanon le molesta por otra razón.

La doncella lo miro interrogante e incluso Kanon levanto un poco su cabeza para poder mirarlo por sobre su hombro. La sonrisa burlona de su hermano le daba un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Ayer una niña le dijo que era lindo! – exclamo, casi de forma acusadora, después de unos segundos de silencio para luego estallar en carcajadas. Kanon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, incluso más que el día anterior, e incorporarse de un brinco con una cara de espanto.

— ¡Prometiste no decir nada! – le reclamo.

—No dijiste nada de que Leda no se enterara.

Kanon lo fulmino con la mirada y Saga se la retuvo, solo que sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—También te lo dijo a ti.

—Solo porque somos idénticos, pero te lo dijo a ti primero.

—No tiene por qué apenarte eso. – le dijo ella con picardía y riendo ante la expresión perpleja del niño.

—No quiero que una niña este detrás de mí molestándome siempre. – Se quejo con frustración, olvidando el enojo que tenia contra la doncella.

—Apuesto que no dirás eso dentro de unos años. – murmuro y ambos niños la miraron contrariados.

— ¿Por qué voy a querer eso?

Leda solo rio y le coloco una tartaleta a Kanon en la mano ilesa. Desato el vendaje y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca que estaba en el brazo del niño. Había llevado todo lo necesario para tratar la herida de la que Saga había hablado, mientras los dos niños seguían discutiendo. Siempre había sido lo mismo, la única manera de curar cualquier herida u obligarlo a quedarse en cama era entretenerlo con algo mas y nunca preguntar si quería que lo ayudaran; agradecía que Saga fuera mas sensato en ese aspecto. Coloco nuevamente el vendaje y sin decir nada se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un té.

Se había percatado, con disgusto, que el niño tenia fiebre y aunque disimulaba el malestar perfectamente, estaba seguro que el caballero de Géminis lo sabia y aun así lo había obligado a entrenar. Tampoco puedo evitar sentirse molesta con Kanon y su terquedad, pero ya no había mucho que hacer por él. Probablemente la fiebre había ido disminuyendo en el transcurso del día –Mucho más lento de lo que hubiera sido si se habría quedado en cama. – pero no era nada grave, tal vez solo empezaba un leve resfriado.

— ¿Desde cuando te sientes así? – pregunto molesta al regresar a la habitación y extenderle al menor la taza de té.

Kanon la miro confuso y tomo la taza con cierto recelo.

—Fuiste a entrenar aun estando enfermo. – lo acuso.

—Desde hoy. – respondió en un susurro evitando verla a ella o a su hermano. – Él no me dejaría quedarme de todos modos.

La reprimenda que tenia en mente murió al instante. No pudo apartar sus ojos del niño cabizbajo, se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a mirarla a través de las pestañas.

—Prométeme que te tomaras el té y descansaras el resto del día. No quiero escuchar que Saga y tu se meten en algún problemas al menos por hoy.

Kanon asintió si mucho entusiasmo, esperando la reprimenda en cualquier momento pero esta nunca llego. Tomo un trago del te, para ganar tiempo, y después levanto la mirada hacia ella. La doncella simplemente le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, un gesto que siempre había tenido con ellos.

—Ya debo volver al templo del patriarca, pero prometo que volveré pronto.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? – pregunto Saga con entusiasmo. – Te echamos de menos.

—Claro que lo digo en serio, nunca les mentiría.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una sonrisa y luego le permitieron marcharse sin rechistar. Habían pensado que la doncella fácilmente los había olvidado al dejar el templo papal y le habían creído a Odysseus cuando les espeto que ellos solo eran otro deber mas en la lista de obligaciones de ella, de esa manera habían dejado de buscarla. Pero ahora con la reciente promesa, había una esperanza que las cosas no eran como su maestro las había planteado. Que uno de los primeros vínculos que tenían si significaba algo.

—Si fuiste tu quien la llamo. – acuso Kanon, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su hermano.

—No puedes quejarte ahora. – espeto el mayor, conteniéndose de reír.

—Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. — Kanon se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia cualquier lado que no fuera su gemelo. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al notar la cesta de mimbre descansando en el suelo y de un salto salió de su cama. – Iré a dársela. – informo, pero antes de tomarla Saga se adelanto hacia él.

—No puedes, debes quedarte en cama por hoy. Iré yo.

—Después volveré a la cama, pero quiero ir.

—Kanon…

Ambos entrecerraron los ojos levemente, retándose con la mirada. Pero ninguno de los dos estará dispuesto a ceder.

—Entre mas rápido vaya, mas rápido regresare. – propuso el menor, esbozando una sonrisa a la que sabia hermano no podría negarse.

—Ni creas que te dejare ir solo.

Saga tomo la cesta y salió de la habitación, consiente que su hermano lo seguía más feliz de lo que aparentaba, no solo por salirse con su cometido. Saga sabia muy bien lo mucho que su hermano detestaba pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada. Ese aspecto lo compartían ambos.

Faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la parte que servía de sala, cuando escucharon un gemido de dolor. Los dos chicos se miraron interrogante y avanzaron solo un poco para poder escuchar lo que sucedía.

—Considérate advertida. – siseo la voz de su maestro, mas fría de lo que ellos jamás habían escuchado.

—No me das miedo, Géminis.

—Deberías de tenerlo. Esos mocosos están bajo mi protección, grávatelo.

— ¿Protección? Eso es más bien tortura.

—Hare con ellos lo que se me plazca y entre mas fastidies, peor saldrán ellos. Te parece mejor ese… _trato._

Una bofetada resonó entra las paredes milenarias. Los hermanos se tensaron. Querían ayudar a Leda, pero se encontraban petrificados. Después de un silencio aterrador, la carcajada del pelinegro inundo cada rincón de la estancia, realmente parecía que disfrutaba la situación.

— ¿Se supone que eso debería de doler? – pregunto aún con una nota de diversión en su voz. – Sera mejor que te vallas, no pretendo castigarte por lo que acabas de hacer ni por entrometerte en mis asuntos. Agradece que esté de buenas.

—Dame una razón para obedecerte. – El rencor en la voz de la chica era evidente hasta para los niños.

—Por que yo te lo digo. – respondió con simpleza. Era tal la tranquilidad que emanaba de su voz, que los niños realmente empezaron a temer por su doncella. ¡Caería en la trampa de su maestro!

—Como si yo te obedeciera. – se burlo la chica. – Nadie en su sano juicio lo hace. Dame una verdadera razón, ¡solo tienen siete años! – volvió a pedir, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Hubo un golpe seco en la pared de piedra y nuevamente silencio. Los niños intentaron asomarse al pasillo para ver algo, pero sea donde sea que estaban discutiendo no podían observarlos.

—Métetelo en la cabeza llena de ilusiones que tienes. – rompió el silencio Odysseus, pero esta vez su voz llegaba hasta ellos en un susurro que era difícil de entender. – Serán caballeros dorados. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? No se trata de pavonearse por el santuario luciendo las armaduras para que estas no agarren polvo. Si alguien se encarga de solo ser una presencia vistosa en este lugar, son ustedes. – escupió con desdén. – Ellos lucharan con titanes, dioses o lo que sea que les venga encima. Deberán ser los primeros en sacrificarse cuando el momento llegue, deberán de darlo todo por setenta y seis santos que no serán más que un estorbo. Y deben hacerlo sin temor. ¿Crees que consintiéndolos como príncipes llegaran a los talones de lo que se espera en un santo dorado? Dame el placer de desilusionarte, porque así no llegaran ni a vencer al mas insignificante espectro de Hades. Además… — agrego dándole una pausa dramática. – ha habido caballeros dorados que consiguen su armadura a esa edad.

El silencio volvió a extenderse una vez más por el tercer templo zodiacal, mientras los gemelos una vez más se miraron nerviosamente.

—Es mejor que… — susurro Saga.

—Nos vallamos. – termino su hermano.

Se escabulleron en silencio hasta su habitación, tragándose la amarga sensación que invadía su pecho y ocultando el temblor en sus extremidades.

—**.—**

—Ody… — murmuro Leda sin apartar sus ojos de las amatistas que estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, pero se callo al ver como el rostro del pelinegro se contraía y miraba de reojo el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Ella voltio su rostro asustada, pero suspiro con alivio al no ver a nadie. — ¿Tu te preocupas por ellos? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez en voz baja.

Odysseus la miro confundido y por varios segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que él se dio cuenta del pequeño espacio entre ellos y se separo de un solo movimiento. Camino hacia la cocina.

—No te confundas. Su reputación será la mía, solo lo hago por eso.

—**.—**

Leda se escabullo entre la multitud que entrenaba, nadie le ponía mucho interés al ir y venir de las doncellas por lo que solo debía de preocuparse que la persona a quien deseaba espiar no la mirara antes de tiempo.

Para todos era más que conocido el lugar donde a Odysseus le gustaba practicar y solo las personas bajo su cargo se atrevían a ir a ese lugar. Se encontraba resguardado por una pequeña muralla de fuertes piedras, de la vista de los curiosos, aunque no se sabía si era porque al caballero dorado le gustara la soledad o para hacer más grande el misterio que siempre rodeaba a su persona. Probablemente ambas, consideraba la chica. Aun sabiendo todo eso, la chica se asomo al único camino que llevaba hasta ahí, y se escondió detrás de las rocas agudizando la vista en busca de los únicos niños que debían estar en el lugar.

Su sangre hirvió al momento de ver las dos matas de pelo azul, escabullirse con dificultad de las bolas con púas que lanzaba el caballero de plata Cerberus y Odysseus… ¡Parecía disfrutar todo aquello!

Apretó sus puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano y dio un paso decidida a plantarle cara al pelinegro.

—Ni se te ocurra. – Leda se voltio en el momento que escucho esa voz grave a sus espaldas. Lo primero que vio fue el resplandor que producía el Oro a la luz del sol y con cierto temor levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con unos ojos avellana que lo miraban desaprobadoramente. El ambiente se quedo de inmediato y ella no atino a hacer nada más que morderse su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Señor… eso es… demasiado. – musito, aunque no estaba segura si el caballero conocía sus intenciones.

—Eso es entrenamiento. – respondió, sin alterar un ápice su voz.

—Pero solo son niños, si el Señor Shion se entera…

—Sabrá que es lo correcto… – Leda parpadeo confundida. ¡Como era posible que el caballero de Capricornio defendiera a un ser como Géminis! – hasta cierto punto. Pero entiende que estas a punto de cuestionar deliberadamente la orden de un caballero dorado, que solo están debajo de las Patriarca y la mismísima Athena.

—Pero tampoco debo de obedecerlo ciegamente. Mi deber es con el Patriarca, no con él.

—Te concedo toda la razón, no es ni con Géminis ni con los niños.

— ¡Eso es injusto, ellos no tienen a nadie mas!

—Así son las cosas en el santuario, con suerte tienen un hermano. Además recuerda cual es su futuro, deben de ser fuertes en todos los sentidos.

El caballero de Capricornio dio media vuelta y ella se quedo unos momentos observando como el cabello, largo y azabache, se movía al compás de la blanca capa. Tragándose toda la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, lo siguió.

Buscaría la manera de ayudar a sus gemelos.


End file.
